Arrivederci
by Profe Fest
Summary: 7 kata, namun sanggup membuat Alaude mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Alfonso Cavallone, satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatnya merendahkan martabatnya sebagai karnivora, dan satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh terduduk sembari mengeluarkan air mata dan menahan sesak didada. Warning! Sho-ai, Death Chara, OOC, Typo, Oneshot! CA! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

_**Arrivederci**_** © Profe Fest**

**Pairing : Cavallone Primo (Alfonso) x Alaude**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning : Sho-ai, _Boys Love_, OOC, Typo(s), _Death Chara_, _Oneshoot_!**

**Dibuat untuk _request_ dari sang kodok –lagi– #plak. Salam, seorang _Fujoshi_ #apa.**

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama…" pria bersurai hitam itu berkata dengan suara parau.

"Kau bisa! Aku sudah bilang itu berkali-kali! Kau pasti—"

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pria itu. Senyum tulusnya. Senyum seperti biasa yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada orang lain, meskipun sekarang senyum itu terlihat sedikit aneh di wajahnya yang pucat. "—Dengar, Alaude," ia berkata, "Aku akan pergi, karena itu kuputuskan untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu."

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan!" seorang pria lain bersurai _cream_ membentak dengan gusar. Bola matanya membulat sempurna, antara kesal sekaligus menahan tangis dan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

"Maaf," pria berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum pahit, "Aku tak bisa membohongimu dengan segala rangkaian kata manis, aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu… aku ingin berkata sejujurnya padamu, baik itu hal yang bagus maupun yang buruk…" iris sekelam malam milik pria itu menatap lurus pria berambut _cream_ dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya," pria bersurai _cream_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, memaksa iris biru es miliknya untuk menatap lantai yang dipijakinya.

"Bagus bukan? Kupikir aku tak akan bisa mengatakannya padamu…" pria bersurai hitam itu tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang bagus?!" gusar pria beriris biru es itu tak sabaran. "Kau bilang akan pergi tanpa beban seperti itu pada kekasihmu, apanya yang bagus dari itu?!" bentaknya lagi.

"_Err_, yaahh, setidaknya kepergianku ini bisa mengurangi populasi orang bodoh di dunia ini, kan?" pria beriris hitam itu kembali memasang senyumnya.

"Kau memang orang bodoh…" desis pria berambut _cream_ tadi. "Tidak, kau tidak bodoh… kau sangat bodoh! Sialan! Idiot!" beragam cacian keluar dari bibirnya. Dikepalnya kedua tangannya erat sembari terus menundukkan kepala, berusaha tak menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Alfonso Cavallone itu hanya menatap sang kekasih maklum. Kemudian, dialihkannya pandangannya kearah langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Alaude," pria itu memanggil pelan, "Jujur aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu."

"Kalau begitu tinggallah!" kata pria beriris biru es yang tak lain adalah Alaude itu cepat, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku… aku pun masih membutuhkanmu disini…" air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar sudah. Perisainya rusak.

"Kau memintaku tapi kau bahkan tak berani menatap mataku…" Alfonso menatap sang kekasih dalam.

Alaude tersentak. Ia menelan ludahnya, berdebat dengan orang yang dicintainya tak pernah sesulit ini. "….Aku tak mau."

"Ayolah… aku akan pergi—"

"—Sudah kubilang hentikan kata 'pergi' yang memuakkan itu!" bentak Alaude lagi. Tanpa sadar, ia menegakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Alfonso. Iris biru es miliknya beradu dengan tatapan lembut yang dipancarkan melalui iris hitam milik pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Matamu memang indah…" Alfonso berkata.

Alaude terkesiap, buru-buru dipalingkannya wajahnya. "Berani sekali kau menggombal disaat serius seperti ini."

Alfonso tak menjawab, ia kembali menatap langit-langit. Berbagai memori menari di otaknya, meracuni pikirannya. Mendadak dadanya terasa sakit, ia memang tak ingin pergi, namun ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Alaude," panggil Alfonso pelan. "Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"….Apa?" mau tak mau, Alaude bertanya.

Alfonso kembali menatap pria dihadapannya lembut, sama seperti 2 tahun terakhir. "Aku ingin kau menciumku…"

Jantung Alaude berdetak cepat, kerongkongannya kering seketika. Sungguh, jika saja keadaannya tidak serius seperti ini, ia pasti telah menendang perut pria dihadapannya itu.

"Boleh kan?" tanya Alfonso lagi.

"….Untuk apa?" sebuah pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari bibir Alaude.

"Karena aku ingin, apa itu tak boleh?" tanya Alfonso.

"Lalu akhirnya kau pergi, begitu?" cecar Alaude tajam.

Sebuah tawa meluncur dari bibir Alfonso. "Astaga, aku tak tahu kau bisa membayangkan adegan drama _mainstream_ macam itu, Alaude."

"J- jawab saja, kuda bodoh!" sergah Alaude. Mau tak mau wajahnya memunculkan semburat kemerahan, heran juga ia bisa membayangkan adegan drama murahan di saat seperti ini.

"Aku tak akan pergi seperti itu juga tahu…" kata Alfonso disela-sela tawanya. "Setidaknya, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu dulu, barulah aku bisa pergi."

"_Nebulizer_ itu membantumu bernapas, bodoh. Kalau kulepaskan kau bisa mati." Dengus Alaude.

"Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama, Alaude. Apa guna dari benda itu sekarang?" Alfonso balas bertanya.

Alaude menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan rasa pahit memenuhi kerongkongannya. Dadanya sakit bagai tertusuk, membuat napasnya sesak. Dieratkannya kepalan tangannya. "Kau membuatku tak punya pilihan, kuda bodoh."

Alaude maju, mendekat kearah ranjang. Ragu-ragu, disentuhnya alat pernapasan yang dipakai oleh Alfonso. Ia tak sanggup melepaskan benda itu. Tiba-tiba, tangan Alfonso terulur dan menggenggam tangan pria bersurai _cream_ itu erat. Alaude bersumpah jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar karena terlalu kaget.

"Aku memintamu Alaude," kata Alfonso sambil menatap lurus bola mata milik kekasihnya. "Jangan membuatku menunggu dan akhirnya membuatku pergi sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya…" lanjutnya.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari bola mata milik Alaude. Dibukanya _nebulizer_ itu, membuat Alfonso bisa merasakan udara segar yang berasal dari ruangan itu, bukan dari tabung oksigen. Dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang alat bantu pernapasan itu, Alaude memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. Ditundukkannya tubuhnya, kemudian bibirnya pun bertemu dengan bibir sang kekasih. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata miliknya pun kembali jatuh, membasahi pipinya kemudian mengalir ke pipi pria bersurai hitam itu.

Rasanya ciuman mereka tak pernah sepahit ini, tak pernah semenyakitkan ini. Semua rasa sakit itu menguar perlahan dari dada masing-masing, terbang ke udara dan lenyap diterbangkan angin. Tak berapa lama, ciuman itu berakhir. Namun air mata masih menggenangi bola mata Alaude, seakan memaksanya untuk terus merasakan kepahitan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Alfonso menarik tangan Alaude, membuat pria bersurai _cream_ itu harus kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tepat ditelinganya, Alfonso membisikkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku senang bisa mengenal dan mencintaimu, Alaude…" bisik pria bersurai hitam itu.

Tujuh kata itu sanggup membuat bola mata Alaude membulat lagi. Tujuh kata, namun sanggup membuat Alaude mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Tujuh kata, dan itu sanggup membuat Alaude teringat memori 2 tahun lalu dan membuat dadanya sesak kembali.

Cengkeraman tangan Alfonso mengendur. Kaki Alaude lemas dibuatnya, digenggamnya pegangan tempat tidur agar tak jatuh. Namun sia-sia saja, pada akhirnya ia pun jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

Alfonso Cavallone, satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatnya merendahkan martabatnya sebagai karnivora. Satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatnya dirundung cinta dan rindu, bagai seorang manusia biasa. Satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan kasih sayang, bukan sekedar karnivora buas yang sanggup menjatuhkan para herbivora sekaligus karnivora lain. Satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuat pikirannya gila setengah mati dan membuatnya tahu ada satu orang yang harus dilindunginya. Dan satu-satunya pria—

.

.

—yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh terduduk sembari mengeluarkan air mata dan menahan sesak didada.

.

.

**Kriieeettttt…**

"Alaude, aku—" belum sempat Giotto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya bungkam seketika. Alaude Nuvola, _Cloud Guardian_-nya, ditemukan tengah terduduk di lantai sembari menundukkan kepala. Diatas ranjang, ditemukan Alfonso Cavallone yang tengah menutup mata.

Giotto tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia menarik napasnya dalam, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar didadanya menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang baru saja didengar dari dokter —Alfonso Cavallone tak mempunyai waktu lama. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam, ditutupnya kedua matanya.

"Selamat jalan, Alfonso…" kata pria bersurai _blonde_ itu pelan. Alaude masih menitikkan air matanya, mati-matian untuk tidak terisak. Kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, ini bukan mimpi.

_"Arrivederci__, Alfonso…"_

_._

_._

.

**End**

.

.

.

**Keterangan:**

_Arrivederci_ : Selamat tinggal.

_Nebulizer_ : Alat pernapasan. Lebih jelasnya, lihat di mbah google aja ya…

_._

**A/N** : Halo, halo, disini Profe Fest! Saya kembali membawakan sebuah _oneshot_ baru dengan tema _angst_ yang gagal *nangis di jamban*. _Btw_, Fran, ini fic-nya ya… sori baru bisa _publish_, gua nyariin instrumen yang nyesek dulu baru bisa nulis, hehehe… *sebenernya udah donlot sampe 7 instrumen sih* *plak*. Oh ya, maap ya kalo _angst_-nya gagal banget, bikinnya malem-malem sih… #ditabok. _Btw_, Fran, yang rambut Giotto udah gua ganti 8D /dasar.

Itu ceritanya si Alfonso kena penyakit ato apalah gitu, terserah padamu mengasumsikannya apa #digiles. Nah, abis itu akhirnya…. yaa, gitu… #dihajar. Btw, gua keinspirasi dari gambar RiEren yang ini http*:*/www*.zerochan.*net*/*1642932 (ilangin tanda *). Oh ya, kalo bisa sambil denger instrumen ini juga, biar lebih menghayati #halah : http*:*/*www.*youtube*.com*/*watch?v=eRgrXBSvfys (ilangin tanda *)

Btw, jangan lupa _review_ ya! Para readers sekalian juga jangan lupa _review_ ya! Kasih tahu saya apa aja yang kurang disini, macem kurang _angst_-nya atau apalah, saya terima dengan senang hati kok! Oh ya, maap juga ya kalo banyak _typo_ _plus_ nggak jelas begini…

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!

.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
